Halloween
by A-GIRL-NAMED-BILLY
Summary: OC Mary. An old friend of Sam's returns to...well you'll just have to read to find out what she does, won't you? I upped the rating to be save. Language, drugs -leave it to Sam- and violene -Shocking! violence in GS?- Long time no update. R
1. A Year Ago

Chapter 1: A Year Ago

"_Sam," Mary said pushing open the door to his greenhouse bedroom. She heard her own voice, heard herself say his name quietly, questioningly, though she knew he'd be in there. He was sitting at his desk, weighing God knew what._

"_Hey," he greeted her, but his eyes still rested on the scale. Knowing she could talk, but needing to wait, Mary entered the room, closed the door behind her, and went to sit on the bed. "Sweet," he said, picking up a tiny bag, "There's five and here's a little extra. Wanna smoke?"_

_Mary shook her head. "No." Sam's excitement faded as he saw the look on her face. _

"_What?" he asked, setting the bag down on the table and leaning closer. _

"_Something's seriously wrong with me," her voice was low, and solemn in her newly acute ears. _

"_I can tell. Since when do you of all people not want a smoke?"_

"_It's not that," Mary did not know how to make him understand. "Look." She held out her hands for him to see. Ten long, dark, thick nails had grown in where her own slightly stained ones had been. _

"_Gross," Sam commented, still joking, and Mary realized his happiness with having extra drugs had never really faded. "Go wash your hands."_

_She barred her teeth at him, showing him how long they had become. "Look at my eyes," she told him. He did, seeing that the irises were yellow with a dark ring around them. He also saw that she did not appear to have slept in days._

"_What did you try and why didn't I get any?" he asked and Mary knew he was referring to drugs. He did not understand the depth of what was going on. He should have. They knew each other better than anyone. If she said there was something wrong, Sam of all people should have helped her. He always had._

"_Sam!" Mary shouted. "Drugs don't do this kind of shit!"_

"_Sure they do. Relax, have a smoke and you'll feel better." What she wouldn't give to make it that simple! She shook her head 'no' again, and repeated the word out loud. "You always say that. 'No' it's not going to make it better. But it always does…" she spoke over him._

"_This is different…" His turn now to stop her speech._

"_And how many times has __it__ whatever __it__ is been different?" He pulled his chair closer to her, looked her directly in the eye. If this were a normal circumstance, she knew he would be right, and she would give in and they would get high and life would be good later, but this wasn't that day. _

"_Sam I need your help…Please?" Mary said, her voice very quiet._

"_No, what you need is to stop fucking freaking out over every little God damned thing that comes your way!"_

"_Fine, sit here and get high. I gotta go figure out what the hell is wrong with me." She stood up and walked to the door. _

"_Do it on your own for once. It'll probably be good for you," he took the few steps to the door behind her as he spoke. She paused after his last word, then spun slowly on the spot, turned to face him. _

"_Hey, fuck you." She grabbed hold of his shirt collar and pushed him, no, more like threw him back across the room._

That day did not matter now.

"Sam," Mary said pushing open the door to his greenhouse bedroom. She heard her own voice, heard herself say his name quietly, questioningly…and how much did this remind her of before? She pushed open his door, the one she had decorated, looking for him, but the circumstances, she realized, were different. Before, she had been seeking his help, and now she was checking on him, making sure he did not need hers.

He was not there, but she noticed something else. There had been at least two people in the room, if she considered the one actually a 'person'. She could smell where blood had been spilt. She could tell that a few feet to her left, someone had been bleeding. This was another trait she had inherited from her new life. She could tell that whoever had been bleeding had crossed the room, and then someone else had started bleeding, probably Ginger because this new smell was tainted.

She followed the smell back out of Sam's room, pushed her way through the crowded greenhouse and back outside. Here she found a shovel, dropped near the door. The smell of blood grew stronger, which meant the shovel had probably been used to hit someone, Ginger again. Mary saw blood on the grass, which meant her theories were thus far correct.

Around the edge of the greenhouse, she heard Sam's van start up. She was only a minute or so behind them. Not thinking about anything but the fact that Sam was with Ginger, Mary took off running.


	2. Sneaking

Chapter 2: Sneaking

Silently, she snuck into the house behind the other three, watched as the other person, a girl with dark hair, and Sam had gathered things from the kitchen, then saw them hurry into the pantry as the werewolf came back downstairs. She knew Ginger could smell her, but Mary also knew the instinct would prevent Ginger hurting her until absolutely necessary.

Mary knew that whatever they had in the closet was the cure, but she could do nothing from where she stood. She saw the Sam emerge, looking scared but determined despite the predicament. He looked around and he must have seen Mary before Ginger's first strike hit him. For a moment Mary was stunned. She could do nothing but watch as Sam pushed with his feet to try and get away, as he yelled with pain, terror, desperation and then "Oh shit…Sam."

Crazed, probably both naturally and by her new instinct, she tore across the kitchen and sank her long nails into Ginger's back, trying to tear her away from Sam. Ginger roared with anger as she turned and knocked Mary flying with one swipe of her huge paw. Feeling the stinging pain in her stomach, Mary landed hard on the floor, slid across it and smashed into the corner of the island counter.

She saw stars on a black background, felt warm blood on her neck, but knew that she was safe for the time being. The Lycan instinct would prevent Ginger coming after her again until there was no other option. Sam however, faced the opposite situation. Angry now, Ginger turned to him. "Oh shit…Sam, I'm sorry."

He would think she was running for her life, but she would not leave him there. She just knew there was no way she took on Ginger's fully transformed self with her half human, half wolf body. Her wounds proved the theory she had had going into that fight. She ran back into the garage, trying to ignore the sounds from the kitchen because it made her vision blurry and her eyes glassy. She searched for less than a minute, before finding a heavy medal chain. What the hell this family used that for she did not know, or care. She picked it up and hurried back inside.

The girl was standing, holding the syringe, which was still full. She seemed to be struggling between fear, sadness and the desire to help Sam. "I'll cover you," Mary told her. The girl looked at her, surprise now on her face. "I'm an old friend of Sam's. I got bit about a year ago. If something goes wrong down there –,"

The girl looked at her, confused, a year, really? It had taken Ginger a month to turn to this monster? What was so special about this old friend of Sam's?

"Don't ask. We don't have a lot of time. She won't kill him, but we still have to get down there like _now_. I'll go first. Ginger doesn't know me, but she won't hurt me. She can tell I'm like half transformed. She'll have to see you though. Come right behind me." The girl nodded, and followed Mary downstairs. Her hand still burned like it was in a huge tub of ice and she was starting to feel dizzy, but still she followed, holding onto the syringe.

Disclaimer – Don't own. Duh.


	3. Instinct

Chapter 3: Instinct

Mary led the way, slowly and carefully so as not to slip down the stairs. The other girl kept stopping. She looked tired, or in pain, or tired of being in pain, Mary did not know which. "Come on," she urged. The girl turned and made to walk down the last few stairs to the first landing. "Good." But she fell. She took one misstep which sent her falling into the wall. Mary saw the syringe fall to the ground, through the spaces in between the stairs. "Shit," the word was muttered under Mary's breath. She could hear movement below, Ginger and/or Sam.

She knelt down, looking for the little needle, and spotted it. Forcing her arm between the wood, she reached for it but missed and did not have time to try again. There was a weak yell from below, stifled quickly. "Sam." Both girls said the name and looked at each other. "Come on," Mary said again.

She walked down the rest of the stairs and looked to her right. Sam was sitting up, his back against the wall, Ginger beside him. By the light of the other girl's flashlight, they saw that most of Sam was bright red. Mary's grip on the chain in her right hand tightened and she almost ran forward right then. Loved ones came first in all situations according to her instinct. Protect them, and if you can't, basically kick the shit out of whoever had hurt them. Feeling nothing but rage, and yearning for vengeance but still in control of herself, Mary walked forward.

"Ginger," said Ginger's sister, to which Ginger responded by growling. Mary understood the growl to be Ginger's new way of saying her sister's name. Bridget knelt and crawled forward, which was probably a good idea, unless Mary wanted to be able to use the chain. She stayed on her feet, walking beside Bridget. She knelt down when she reached Sam. His breathing was shallow and labored.

Her hand twitched again around the chain as she looked at him up close. Bridget did nothing but look at him, until another, more aggressive sounding growl from Ginger brought her back. Her eyes left Sam's face and fell on the blood on the floor. Protecting Sam by keeping Ginger happy was her only chance, and therefore her motive as her finger's made contact with the pool of blood. Mary stood up, not wanting to watch. Ginger seemed content as she put her face back down.

Sam looked panicked. Sitting between the two of them seemed to be scaring him. His eyes were fixed straight ahead, looking at Mary. He recognized her. Ginger looked up again, this time at Mary, whose eyes were on Sam. She growled again, and this time, Mary paid attention. She had lived with a group of werewolves for the last year, and as her transformation had taken her further and further into the instinct she had come to understand what each sound meant, and eventually communicated with them. "Hey! Eat, or get the hell out," Ginger said to her.

"No," Mary said, trying to sound calm. "I'm, I don't want to."

"Fuck!" Ginger screamed at her. Then her eyes fell again on her sister, who was throwing up, bright red blood.

"I can't!" Bridget said, getting to her feet and wiping blood and spit from her face with the back of her hand. "I won't!"

Ginger yelled with anger and frustration and lunged toward Sam. "No!" Mary shouted as she brought the heavy chain down on the back of Ginger's head. The strong blow knocked Ginger sideways, and she looked to Mary instead of Sam.

Mary gathered the chain up again, found the end, which was a huge metal clasp. Even angrier now, Ginger launched herself at Mary. As she realized what was about to happen, Mary found part of the chain with her left hand and held it in front of herself. Ginger's feet hit the ground on either side of Mary, who raised the chain just in time to prevent Ginger's fangs from sinking into her skin. The chain was folded, and Mary could feel it biting into her fingers. Blood and spit hit her face as she pushed with all her strength against Ginger. She flipped them over, pressing hard on the chain to hold Ginger's head.

"Bridget!" she shouted over Ginger's angry roars. "Get the syringe!" She fought with all she had in her, human, and wolf, strength and vengeance, love and regret. She felt something on her stomach and realized, too late, that it was Ginger's back foot. Ginger kicked out, throwing Mary across the room, sending her into a bookcase. Her back hit the wooden shelves and she fell to the ground, feeling and hearing books crash around her, and feeling blood pulse through the wound she had nearly forgotten about, the one from hitting the counter.

"Oh fuck," Mary said as Ginger advanced again. "Ginger," she said, talking to her from the floor. "Ginger don't! I'm trying – we're all trying to help you." She saw Sam's eyes move toward her. He was looking at her strangely, and she knew why now. When she spoke to Ginger, her voice became like Ginger's, the same growling, roaring everything that she heard from Ginger came from her own throat.

Ginger ignored her and a yell escaped her bloody mouth as she leapt again. Mary reached over as quickly as she could and grabbed hold of the heaviest, thickest, hardest book she could find. As Ginger hit the ground this time her face was met with the front cover of the book, which then flew out of her hands. This sudden burst of moderate pain distracted Ginger, or perhaps was an integral part of her plan. Almost looking as if she had felt nothing from the book, she lunged back at Mary.

This time, Mary had nothing in front of her, nothing to deflect the blow. She felt Ginger's long ruthless teeth pierce the skin near her collarbone. She yelled, tried to push Ginger away from her, but it was futile. Trying to push herself to her feet, she fell sideways and, unable to push Ginger an inch, fell on her back.

Mary felt blood soak her skin and clothes, searing, burning pain where Ginger's jaws were locked tightly into place. She shut her eyes tight, trying to block all of it out, the pain, the warmth, her own desperate screams, Sam's gasping breath, Bridget's panicked hyperventilating but it was useless. And now, thinking more wolflike that she ever remembered, the idea came to her. Mary kicked off her shoes, and dug the claws on her feet into Ginger's stomach. More warm blood, Ginger's this time, drenched her legs and she tried to push Ginger away with her feet. She felt the grip of Ginger's teeth loosen, but knew that was not good enough. Using her hands and weapons now too, she reached up to Ginger's neck and stabbed, deep as she could. "Get off!" she shouted, now finally hearing her voice as a roar instead of words. She kicked again, sending Ginger back a few feet.

Heat flooded her wound, numbing it, making it bearable. Still, she would have gladly laid there on the floor until the wound healed. Instead she scrambled to her feet before Ginger could really move. Pining her front legs and staying clear of the back ones, she held Ginger where she was. "Come on!" she yelled a third time to Bridget, impatient now almost angry and fighting against the impulse to take her pain and Sam's pain and Bridget's terror out on Ginger's throat. Bridget hurried over with the syringe and stabbed Ginger in the side. The effect was almost immediate. Mary felt Ginger stiffen, then go limp beneath her.

She scrambled past Bridget, who was watching her sister, and hurried over to Sam. She put her arms around him in a gentle hug, not thinking about her own injuries or the blood on both of them. "Oh my God." She held his head close to her own. She knew once his injuries had healed he would be fine. Tired until his body could recreate the blood he had lost, and sore from being dragged down the stairs, and in need of a dose of whatever was in that syringe, but fine.

She felt him move, then his hand on her arm. She sniffed, fighting tears, and kissed the top of his head. "Ginger," Bridget said, sounding relieved. Sam and Mary both looked around. Sam seemed to have some of his strength back. There was a groan from the corner where werewolf Ginger had been. Now there was a girl. Her eyes were yellow and pulled in at the corners, her teeth and nails were long, she had blood on her, ten little marks on her neck, and ten on her stomach but they looked almost healed.

"Don't hate me," Mary said defensively, "You were gonna take my head off. I had to do something. Neosporin ought to help." Sam laughed and then Mary felt his chest jolt as he coughed. She put her hand on the side of his head, holding him, comforting him, until his coughs had subsided. "You okay in there?"

She felt him nod, "Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Now it was Mary's turn to let out a sigh of relief. She smiled and held him a little tighter. Bridget looked over and smiled, but Ginger looked angry again.

"You jerk!" she said, getting to her feet. Mary let go of Sam and turned to face Ginger, who was standing right in front of her. "What about B? Huh? You just going to leave her alone now you've got her?" She nudged Mary none too gently with her foot.

"Hey," Mary said, trying to calm her down. She knew this was still that instinct talking. Ginger was protecting Bridget, more fiercely than ever.

"Hey what!" Ginger shouted.

"Don't start this now," Mary said, trying to be the calm voice of reason that she knew would not last long if Ginger really did snap. She got to her feet. "He's not doing anything. Look at Bridget, she smiled, she's happy he's okay. Don't do this now."

"Don't tell me what not to do! You bitch!" Ginger struck Mary across the face, her nails biting into her skin, drawing blood.

"That's it!" Mary knocked Ginger to the ground, landing on top of her. She heard Bridget's frightened squeal and Sam's quiet protest but finally she was able to block something out. "I know you're coming off the biggest high of your life, but _get a grip_. Don't you ever touch me or Sam again, you got it _ever!_" She shouted the last word. She knew the attacks had not been Ginger's 'fault' per say, but she didn't forgive her for them just yet.

"Get off of her!" Bridget yelled, pulling at Mary's arm. Allowing Bridget to bare some of her weight, Mary got to her feet.

"Let Bridget speak for herself. She's a big girl. See?" She turned away from Ginger, who was still lying on the floor, looking stunned. She bit her bottom lip as she looked at Sam, who looked slightly afraid. "I need that cure," she told him. He nodded. "We should get out of here," Get the hell out of the dark, bloodstained, basement…who would have thought? "Can you stand?" he looked around for a moment, but Mary held her hands out to him.

"Your fingers are bleeding," Sam commented, not taking her hands.

"That chain cut into them. I'm fine, come on." He reached up took her hands, and allowed her to pull him to his feet. He looked dizzy as he stood up, and Mary realized she was too. She placed her hands on his shoulders, steadying both of them. Sam smiled at her.

"Let's go. I guess all three of us need this stuff don't we? You, Bridget and me," Sam said, and Mary nodded. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, I just realized how much blood is all over the place."

"Of course you did, come on then."

"If you're having a blood phobia you're the most fucked up monster I've ever heard of," Ginger said, walking up the stairs behind Sam and Mary.

"Thanks, Ginge." Her head pounded, and the bite marks on her neck and shoulder stung and burned. She knew the scratches across her stomach would not have healed by now, but she hardly felt them next to the pain in other parts of her body.


	4. Recovery

Chapter 4: Recovery

She and Sam used each other for support as they ascended the stairs back into the kitchen. Ginger turned on the lights, which illuminated the blood all over the floor. Mary looked quickly around at her and she shut them off immediately.

"We can't take it immediately, we have to wait until these all heal – What's wrong with your arm?" She was looking at Sam, who was holding his right arm carefully.

"Hm? Oh, it's just, it hurts," he lied. Together they walked over to the table. Knowing that 'it hurts' would not be a valid excuse to get Mary off his case, Sam took off his blood-soaked hoodie and let it drop to the floor. Mary looked it over, then very gently let her fingertips touch the injury.

"Once these are healed and we've had the cure, we need to change and get the hell out of here. Hey Bridget, you're totally a hero and all because without you she'd have never gotten that shit and we'd still be down there, but can you go get something to clean us all up. A washcloth or something?" Mary said. Bridget nodded and left the room.

"The monkshood," Sam said. Mary stood up and walked across the room, noticing as she did so that the adrenaline seemed to be wearing off and the pain was returning to her injuries, though they were healing. She knelt down, collected the plants, the alcohol, the bowl and spoon.

Mary returned to the kitchen as Bridget came back in. "Can you mix this while we get cleaned up?" Mary asked. Bridget nodded, set the towels on the table and took the monkshood supplies. Mary picked up the towels and returned to the table, next to Sam.

"Unless we all want to share that needle, we need more syringes." He stood up and moved toward the sink.

"I can go back," Ginger said quietly. Mary looked around at her. She wasn't entirely drenched in blood as the rest of them were. Her face and hands needed to be cleaned but that was easy, and she was cured. Still, Mary didn't think it would be a good idea for her to go alone. She and Sam couldn't possibly go anywhere, even on Halloween; they smelled like blood, and that would terrify people and possibly get Sam and herself into trouble. Bridget still carried the infection, but it wouldn't take full effect until next month, and she like her sister, could clean herself up in a matter of minutes.

"Take Bridget with you," Mary said, stepping to the sink as Sam moved away. She wiped her hands clean. "We can finish mixing that and have it ready by the time you two get back." Ginger looked at Mary, whose face was buried in her warm towel, but Bridget picked up a towel and threw it to her.

"Clean up," she told her, sounding imperative. "We'll go get the other syringes, come back here, clean then off and cure the rest of us." Still glaring, Ginger approached the sink to run water over her towel.

"We won't do anything Ginger," Mary assured her, "We're going to get cleaned up and make that monkshood shit. That's all."

"Then why are you kicking her out?" Ginger said, turning quickly to face Mary.

"Jesus, you're just determined not to like me. I'm not kicking her out, it's just better if none of us goes anywhere alone. Who knows what could happen?"

"Why not you or Sam then?" Ginger argued, wiping blood off her hands.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Open your eyes Fitzgerald! We are covered in blood! Halloween or not, being covered in blood is _not_ okay. You two can clean up, go and come back before Sam and I have time to get all this off. We should get that stuff in us the minute these heal." Mary indicated the wounds she and Sam had obtained in the past 20 minutes. Ginger still glared at her, though she held the towel up to her face, wiping away Mary's and Sam's blood. "Go," Mary said, the second the Fitzgerald sisters were clean enough to pass as wearing Halloween costumes. Bridget was first to move, but Ginger followed closely, leaving Sam and Mary alone.

"Make sure your hands are clean," Sam said, reminding Mary of all the times they had made these elixirs out of…out of whatever. Mary ran them under cold water, washed them clean, cleaner than they had been in a long time, Sam was beside her.

They turned together, silently almost, back to the island, where Bridget had been grinding up the buds of the monkshood. "You remember – ," Sam asked.

Mary laughed, a genuine, human laugh, the first since the last – no, second to last – time she had seen Sam. "Of course I remember." It was an odd thing to remember, and probably would have been a bad thing outside of the bond those two shared. "I haven't forgotten anything Sam."

"I'm sorry," he said and Mary knew immediately that he was referring to the last time they had seen each other.

"Oh shit," she breathed, "that isn't what I meant. I just…I…I don't know, I just remember us, even since junior high – ,"

"You didn't have to come back," he said quietly, pouring the alcohol into the white bowl.

"What?" she asked, disbelieving. Had he thought she wouldn't come back? "Of course I had to come back – ,"

"Why?" he asked, very quickly. Mary looked at him intently. "I didn't help you."

"I was _not_ going to let her kill you," her voice low, but strong. Both of them had stopped work with the monkshood. "You're my Sam," she stopped a second, trying to think of how to explain. "I didn't stay away because I didn't want to see you. I stayed away because I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"I believed Bridget, when she told me what she thought I had hit. I believed her because, I remembered what you had showed to me, of course I hoped to God it wasn't you I had hit. And then, Bridget told me that she was the one who was infected, but she looked normal, eyes, teeth, nails…and then I met Ginger, and she reminded me of you, all that stuff you showed me, I saw it in her."

"See?" Mary said, "It all worked out."

"Touching," said Ginger's constantly sarcastic voice.

"Hey! It's our flesh-eating former-werewolf pal Ginger!" Mary teased her, walking around the counter, closer to the sisters Fitzgerald. "And her half-crazy baby sister Bridget! I only tease you 'cause I like you," she added, "unless you're Ginger."

"Here's your shit." Ginger tossed two syringes to Mary, who caught them both, feeling the needle of one stick into her palm.

"Ow! What the hell, no caps?"

"I don't like you that much." Mary snorted with laughter as she returned to the other side of the counter. She saw that Sam had already added the butt of his cigarette to the mix as she set the syringes down on the counter. Bridget approached the counter, holding a syringe for herself. Sam filled the first syringe, tapped it with his finger and handed it to Mary. Then he took Bridget's, filled it, tapped it and returned it to her. There wasn't a lot left in the container, but he put the rest in his syringe, tapped it and then looked around and Bridget and Mary.

"Me first," Mary said, "Nobody else take this until I wake up okay?" Sam and Bridget nodded and Mary sat down on the floor behind the counter. She put the needle to the crook of her elbow, feeling a vein pulse there.

"Wait," Sam stopped her and knelt on the floor beside her. He pulled the neck of her shirt aside and examined the bite marks there. She had cleaned the off as best as she could with her towel, and they were no longer bleeding. When Sam he touched the formerly deep marks, she did not flinch. "You're not bleeding anymore."

"I figure this stuff ought to take enough time for these to heal fully." She put a hand on the back of her head, trying to make the movement casual, giving no reason for her movement, but Sam remembered.

"From the counter over there?" Mary nodded, "is it close to healed?" she nodded again.

She exhaled and poked the needle under her skin. She had never liked injections, prescription or not, legal or not, they had always bothered her. Not now though, which was something; next to the pain Ginger's fangs and claws had caused her, the thin metal tube that was the needle felt like…well…nothing. She pushed the syringe down, forcing the solution under her skin.

AN: so there's one more chapter after this, but if you guys want to know what happens to them all after that, let me know and I can do it. I'm abroad right now, trying to learn a second language so I should really be on the computer too much, but I can try to do something

I always forget these, Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my brain and I guess Mary is my character but w/e.


	5. Escape

Chapter 5: Escape 

Just like with Ginger, Mary felt the muscles in her body tense up before all feeling ceased. Her eyes remained open as she fell sideways. Sam prevented her head hitting the wood floor and then he and Bridget watched her intently. Ginger kept her seat at the table, watching, but showing little concern. She could not bring herself to sympathize just yet.

Mary did not move for a minute, did not even appear to be breathing, then, very suddenly, she jerked back into life. "Whoa," she said, lifting herself back up.

"Do you feel any different?" Bridget asked.

"A little less ready to kick her ass, but that might just be tiredness," Mary said quietly so Ginger would not hear. She was unsuccessful, but Ginger let it go, or at least dug her nails into the tabletop instead of charging at Mary. "I'm groggy. Sleep would rock."

"Here," Sam stood up and held out his left hand to her. She took it, allowed him to pull her up then looked at him peculiarly. "What?" Bridget had stood up too, beside them.

"You're not left-handed," Mary said. Then she looked down at his right arm, which he was still holding close to his body. Carefully, she extended that arm and rolled up the sleeve. She could see the imprints of fingers in his arm, they were bruised heavily and bones seemed to be damaged though they also seemed to be almost healed. The werewolf venom dealt with the most serious injuries first, Sam's arm, Mary's shoulder/neck, Bridget's hand and the marks in Ginger's neck would be the first things to heal.

Sam looked at her, waiting, for what he wasn't sure. Mary felt that odd sensation in her stomach that she had tried so hard to repress for the past twelve months, but this time there was a reason for it, and where there was logical reason with an idea to act, why should nothing be done? "You!" she shouted at Ginger. "What the hell did you do!" She started toward her.

"Mary don't," Sam said, but not loudly she felt Bridget's arm around her chest before she could move close enough to Ginger to strike her. Mary stopped moving and Bridget let her go. "Not now okay. Shit happens." She looked at him, annoyed that he would brush this injury off as nothing and surprised that Bridget would still protect her sister. Ginger had hurt Sam, and Mary and no doubt would have hurt Bridget if Mary hadn't been in the way.

Sam put a hand on the back of her neck and brought her forehead in to touch his. "She was crazy," Mary's eyes met his, but moved back to look at Ginger as he spoke. He took his hand off her neck and clicked his fingers in her face, regaining her attention, which made her smile, recalling memories she didn't know she still had. He grinned too. "Come on," he said and they walked out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Stay here Bee," Ginger's voice from the dining room, but Bridget followed Mary and Sam and sat down beside them. Ginger sighed, rolled her eyes and followed.

"Here," Mary said to Bridget who handed her the cover of the needle. "Have you got it or do you want Sam to do it. He's the pro." Bridget looked up at her, her face characteristically blank.

"Sure, just volunteer me for the junkie shit," but he moved over to see Bridget's arm. Ginger was standing over his shoulder.

"Well I could but she'd be pissed," she referred to Ginger as she put an arm across Bridget, preventing her from falling off the couch, and earning two 'what the hell?' looks, one from Bridget, and the other (though Mary could not see it) from Ginger.

"Unless you want to fall to the floor," Mary said letting her go. Bridget rolled her eyes and Mary put her arm back. A few seconds later, Mary felt Bridget go limp and she stood up pushing her onto the couch, sitting down beside Sam. They watched Bridget for a moment and then, just like Jason, Ginger, and Mary she jerked awake.

"Hey," Mary said. "You alright?"

"Uh," Bridget groaned as she sat up.

"Come here Bee," Ginger said, pushing Mary aside as she reached out to help her sister. Sam grabbed Mary's arm as a precaution and she looked at him.

"Your turn," she told him. She helped him up.

"Yours too. Here," Sam said. He handed the needle to her, "bring back memories?"

"Absolutely. My junkie shit returns. Roll up your sleeve will you?" He did so, and she gave him the monkshood. The girls watched silently and waited for Sam to come back into consciousness. It was awkward, at least for Mary to be sitting there with one girl she barely knew, and one half-werewolf with whom she shared a mutual loathing. Sam jerked awake as they heard the front door open.

"Oh shit," Bridget whispered looking around. Pictures were crooked and one rested on the floor, the glass cracked. Long claw marks were gauged deep into the walls, and the festive Halloween lights hung from the ceiling, not to mention three blood soaked towels and more blood spattered all over the floor and door to the pantry.

"Girls?" a man's voice came from the front door. They heard him enter the house, but knew he had not seen the mess yet.

"Come on," Bridget breathed, pulling Ginger toward the garage.

"Ssh," Mary said, pulling Sam to his feet. "You have keys?" she knew he would be alright to drive and they needed to get out as quickly as possible.

Sam nodded as they left the hallway. "What the hell?" they heard the man's voice from the kitchen.

"Fuck," said Sam. Trying to remain silent, he and Mary hurried to the doors of the van pulled them open and got inside. They would not be able to get away if the man saw the bright yellow greenhouse van, but Sam turned the car on and had sped away before they could be seen.

Disclaimor – I was too lazy to go back and put this into all 5 chapters so here it is, shockingly, I do not own Ginger Snaps or its German counterpart Das Biest in Dir, sad day for me.

AN - I do love Sam and was very sad at the way the movie ended soooooooo…I changed it. If you guys want me to write more about Mary so you know who she is that'd be fine, or I could just give you a character summary right here. I won't do the summary now though I'll wait for the reviews, haha.


	6. Mary's Story

Chapter 6: Mary's Story

They drove. As fast as they could, away from Henry Fitzgerald, away from the house, away from Bailey Downs. They did not talk. Mary and Sam sat silently in the front seats, staring straight ahead. Ginger sat in the back, seeming to ignore the proceedings and Bridget sat, looking around, at the plants around her, Ginger's boots lying in shreds on the floor, and the blood drying on the wood. They drove north, and they did not stop for a very long time.

"Does anyone have money? Clothes? Food, anything?" Ginger finally said after several hours.

Mary shook her head "I've been in the wilderness for nearly a year. I haven't seen much money because I lived with a group of them and didn't really need it."

"You lived with a group -," but Ginger spoke up again, cutting off Sam's question.

"They how in the hell are we going to do this? How are we going to get money? Where are we going to sleep? Shower? What are we going to eat? What are we going to wear?"

"Ginger, three words for you," said Mary, "_We're drug dealers._ Well, Sam is anyway and I'm helping. We can get money. Once we clean up your mess, we can live in the van until we have money for a motel or something, it's better than sleeping on frozen ground. Showering can happen either when we get a motel or find some river or stream. It'll be cold, but we went swimming with polar bears while I was away so it won't be too bad. Food can either be stolen or hunted or bought and you can just wear what you have on, duh."

"You're going to help? With selling the stuff I mean?" asked Sam, "You never had time before." He looked at her. He was right. Before she left, Mary was either in school (in which case she was with Sam because she had made him go too) or at home. She spent a lot of time with Sam too, of course, tried to be with him more often than at home, but she couldn't help him sell.

"Well what else am I going to do?"

"I got an idea," started Ginger but Mary turned quickly to her.

"Hey, watch you're fucking mouth!"

"Fuck you," was Ginger's response. Mary had half a mind to climb over the seat and finish what they started in the basement, but she felt Sam touch her hand and she remembered where she was and how impracticable, (though appealing) that idea was. She remembered that attacking Ginger was not okay now…shame really. She turned back around.

"You lived with a group of them? Who were they?" asked Bridget.

"Oh, right. I owe you two a game of 20 questions. I bust in and save all our asses and now you want to know who the hell I am."

"My ass was fine," Ginger said, "I couldn't have killed myself."

"Yeah, but your ass had a tail. Anyway, the 'them' I was referring to was 5 other werewolves. They always travel in pairs but the group I found was missing one and I became sort of the adopted daughter."

"And you just stayed there?" asked Bridget. "Didn't that make you a little…nervous?" She was looking at Mary, who was still facing the windshield.

"Well of course it did. There I was, sick to my stomach from a not eating and from wanting to tear something up and all of a sudden I smelled more werewolves and one of them smelled like the one that had bitten me. They all have a different scent and you know right away which one bit you if you ever meet him or her. So I was like 'oh shit. What the hell am I going to do now?' right. And then there were 5 of them all around me, and they weren't going to hurt me, they weren't being aggressive or violent. I knew what they were saying to each other but I was still scared. I backed up into a tree and just stood there. You can imagine, first it's like, oh what's that thing called post traumatic stress syndrome,"

"Disorder," Sam corrected her, "Post traumatic stress disorder, PTSD."

"Fresse," Sam laughed at her unorthodox way of telling him to shush before she continued "Yeah. PTSD from being bitten and then it was the fact that I was looking straight at the one that had bitten me. And I was so scared I could hardly breathe, you know what I mean? Of course you do, Ginger made sure of that. Anyway," she brushed away the stab at Ginger quickly and Ginger let it go, interested in Mary's story. "And so, stupidly now as I think about it, I curled up at the foot of the tree, hugged my knees to my chest and sat there, trying to keep them in my view and they just sat there, talking. One said," she turned sideways so she could see Bridget, Ginger and Sam easier, "one said something about 'she looks cold', which I was. One was close to me and said 'she smells like us',"

"Lycan right?" asked Bridget.

"Genau," answered Mary, and she saw Sam smile slightly. They had used the German word for 'exactly' as a sort of joke before she had went away. "And they just kept talking, the four of them did, but one was silent, just looking at me. And I knew he was the one who bit me and that terrified me even more. Ironically though he's the one I'm closest to. He's like my dad now. But then he was just looking at me and they were all talking for like 2 minutes, and I'm cold, and hungry, and sick, and…" she stopped, thinking of Sam. She had been about to say 'alone' but didn't for his sake. "…and terrified," and I curled up there and cried and the second they realized I wasn't okay, they all got really close. And that made me warm and then I realized that none of them were there to hurt me, and I wasn't scared, and one of them brought me fish, and it was alive and I was turned enough that I could just eat it, but after the fish I wasn't sick or hungry anymore.

"And then four of them just started walking away. The one that had bitten me just stood there, looking at me, and I looked at him and I wasn't scared anymore so he took my sleeve and I went with him, followed the others to this cave and that's where we stayed. It was dry, and the wind didn't get in and the ground was dirt, not rock and I just slept in between all of them with my head on Fedir's shoulder."

"Fedir?" Ginger asked. Mary was surprised to hear that she was following her words.

"He was the one who bit me. But like I say, I don't think he meant it. He bit me for the same reason you killed that little dog of your neighbors."

"How do you-?" Ginger began.

"Well it's not like it's a big community is it? You do something it gets around. Why else do you think I came back today? The one told me you had been bitten on the first and then the one who had bitten you was hit by a big yellow truck in some town called Bailey Downs. There's only one big yellow van in Bailey Downs and I knew they'd be pissed at whoever hit the one so I came back as soon as I could."

She could see Sam's eyes looking at her, and she knew they needed to talk, privately, like they used to. They needed to walk, or smoke, but probably walk today with their limited stocks, and talk, serious and joking, joke about serious things and vice versa. But they couldn't right now not with Ginger and Bridget in the backseat.

"So," he said, his first word in a while, "When do you guys want to stop?"

"Not in town," Mary said, "Somewhere outside." Sam nodded and drove around the town, stopping in a parking lot near a road they could easily get to and drive away quickly if need be.

"Welcome home!" Sam said, though he did not sound enthused.

Ginger uttered a half-hearted mocking noise of excitement, something like "Woo," in a very flat and sarcastic tone. Ignoring her, Mary took one look at Sam, and they both turned simultaneously opened their doors and got out of the car.

Disclaimer: Die Geschichte gehört nicht mir.

AN: ok so long time no update I know but I've been incredibly busy over the past…what year or so that I haven't posted in this (holy crap I can't believe it's been that long!) Lemme just say I was on foreign exchange last year so I kind of stopped posting for that time (maybe 2 chapters or something) and then I got back and started writing again a little bit (I have … 5 more chapters after this one I think…maybe only 4 but still) but the reason I haven't posted is honestly because I'm a little worried that this chapter and the ones that follow are slightly sub-par. You all have given me such wonderful reviews saying how well I capture the dialogue between the 4 of these characters but I have a feeling that this has sort of gone downhill as the story progresses. I'm not saying that to get attention or sympathy or whatever but I just don't want to let you guys down by adding more to this story than there needs to be. The thing for me is that I wanted to know what happens after they leave Bailey Downs because it's obviously different to the 2nd movie. Either way, let me know if it's fine or not in a review please. I suppose if I feel comfortable enough and satisfied with what I've written I'll post the other chapters on here for you lovelies to read.


End file.
